John Reese
| last = }} John Reese is an alias used by presumed dead former-United States Delta Force operative and CIA officer, who serves as Finch's armed-force used to stop future crimes. Biography The name John Reese is an alias , but one he prefers. Over his work history, he has been a Green Beret and a CIA officer. He is listed as M.I.A. and most of his information is listed as REDACTED in The Machine's databases. 1993 According to the Machine, Reese joined the military on January 15, 1993. Over the next nine years, he served four short and one long tour of duty. 1998 Possibly attained the rank of Sergeant on September 15, 1998. 2001 Reese quit the army in 2001, prior to a vacation in Mexico with his girlfriend, Jessica Arndt. As the vacation was extended beyond the weekend, Reese surprised Jessica with the news regarding his resignation. Moments later, the two witnessed a live television report about the attacks on the World Trade Center. Jessica knew Reese as "John" but it isn't yet known what last name he went by with her. Jessica was later killed sometime after 2006, at a time when Reese was halfway across the world. 2002 Reese officially ended his service with the military on November 20, 2002. 2006 At one point, Reese ran into former girlfriend Jessica at the airport, and he told her that he had found a new, secretive job. She told him that she was engaged to a man named Peter, though she would wait for him if he told her to. Without a response, she turned and left. Moments later, Reese whispered the words. 2011 Deteriorating mentally and physically, a bearded Reese is attacked on a subway by a gang. Disarming and defeating them with no effort, Reese is detected by a security camera, catching Finch's attention. Meeting at the Queensbro Bridge, Finch offers Reese to prevent crimes and murders before they happen. While refusing at first, Reese soon joins forces with Finch after being reminded what it feels like to hear someone getting murdered, and not being able to help them. Finch introduces Reese to The Machine — a device Finch built for the government following 9/11, which detects terrorist activity by using thousands of cameras and an advanced database. The list they use compromise of Social Security numbers, belonging to a person involved in the attack - either the victim, or the perpetrator. After realizing that Assistant District Attorney Diane Hansen is leading a ring of corrupt police officers, Reese plants a voice recording of her secret meetings while in court. One of these officers, Lionel Fusco, who was tasked with killing Reese, is now in Reese's service; Reese used Fusco's gun to kill one of the corrupt officers, and now blackmails him and uses him as a mole. Fresh on his tracks is Detective Carter, who first met him after the attack on the subway. Successfully acquiring his fingerprint, Reese left the station before she could question him. The following days, Carter encountered more crime scenes in which he was involved, and ever since then, attempted to track him down. Reese Reese Reese